


【all罗】克里斯蒂亚诺的秘密（3）

by catrinasxj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinasxj/pseuds/catrinasxj





	【all罗】克里斯蒂亚诺的秘密（3）

迪巴拉最近发现克里斯蒂亚诺不太对劲。

 

当然，他并不像本坦库尔一样纠结于克里斯蒂亚诺为什么不在更衣室洗澡这种小事，毕竟无论克里斯蒂亚诺在哪里洗澡，都对他和克里斯蒂亚诺之间的关系没有任何帮助，所以那没有什么好在意的。

 

让他困惑的是，不知道从什么时候起，克里斯蒂亚诺和本坦库尔的关系突然密切了起来。

 

没有任何预兆的，仿佛突然从某一天开始，在训练场上本坦库尔就开始和克里斯蒂亚诺一起练习，而克里斯蒂亚诺好像也默许了这种行为。于是，迪巴拉发现几乎每日在训练场上，都能看见本坦库尔和克里斯蒂亚诺黏在一起。每当本坦库尔发现迪巴拉正在注视着他这边，他就会好似不经意一般将胳膊搭在克里斯蒂亚诺腰间，然后笑眯眯地望迪巴拉一眼。

 

绝对是故意的。迪巴拉咬牙切齿地用牙齿拧开一瓶纯净水，这个家伙绝对是宣示主权一样在耀武扬威。但他同时也感到疑惑，这根本就没有道理，在这段时间里是发生了什么让克里斯蒂亚诺与本坦库尔的关系突然变得如此亲近？他想不到。

 

但是没过几天，更让迪巴拉挫败的事情出现了。有一次训练结束后克里斯蒂亚诺居然和本坦库尔一起回家！在那天训练结束后，他目瞪口呆地看着本坦库尔脸上挂着堪称甜蜜的（在他看来是虚伪的）笑容坐上克里斯蒂亚诺的副驾驶，然后他们俩个绝尘而去。

 

问题到底出在哪儿？凭他对克里斯的了解来说，他并不是一个很享受和队友进行过份亲密接触的人。每当球队里有人提出要去聚餐或者开派对时，克里斯蒂亚诺总是委婉地拒绝。但是现在，克里斯蒂亚诺却毫无芥蒂地接受了本坦库尔的亲近，这让他感到十分挫败。迪巴拉几乎是绞尽脑汁地思索着让他们关系变得如此亲密的契机，是因为在球场上本坦库尔送给克里斯最多的助攻？不，给克里斯蒂亚诺最多助攻的人不是他。是因为本坦库尔送了克里斯蒂亚诺什么特殊的礼物吗？不，以那家伙爱炫耀的性格来说他要是送了什么礼物不出一天整个更衣室都会知道。或者是他们俩在聊天时意外地发现有共同话题？这怎么想都更不靠谱。迪巴拉想不出缘由来，他无奈地决定去问问队友。

 

他找到的是坎塞洛，他期望这个和克里斯蒂亚诺来自同一个国家的队友能解决他的疑惑。但是显然他失败了，年轻的葡萄牙人一脸茫然：

 

“你问我为什么克里斯蒂亚诺和本坦库尔关系变得亲近了？呃……有吗？对不起，我实在没有注意过。”

 

也许是察觉到了迪巴拉的失落，坎塞洛安慰道：“我觉得如果你多和克里斯交流的话，你应该也能和他亲近起来。毕竟，我觉得他是个挺随和的人。”

 

好吧，迪巴拉沮丧地想，从某方面来说克里斯蒂亚诺是个随和的人，他从不耍大牌，对队友也非常包容，但是这并不意味着他是一个容易结交的朋友。葡萄牙人礼貌待人，但是迪巴拉能感觉到，他在面对所有队友时都会竖起一道无形的高墙，你能和他成为队友，但是也许始终跨不过那道墙。很明显坎塞洛在这方面神经大条，但是也并不是所有人都像迪巴拉那样渴望亲近克里斯蒂亚诺的，所以他们没法给出回答，问坎塞洛的确不是一个好选择。

 

所有的推测都不合理，最后迪巴拉只能无奈地放弃。好吧，现在他得到了一个操蛋的结论，那就是突然在某一天，丘比特拿起他的箭朝克里斯蒂亚诺和本坦库尔各射一箭，于是他们俩的关系突然有了飞速的进展。这真的是一个操蛋的结论。

 

但是在不久之后，迪巴拉明白自己发现了他们俩的秘密。

 

 

完全失控。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺完全想不通他和本坦库尔怎么就突然走到了今天这一步。

 

那天更衣室里发生的事情克里斯蒂亚诺第二天回想起来时仍然不敢相信，他保守了多年的秘密被队友撞破，然后他们还在更衣室的淋浴间里来了一发——老天爷，上帝实在是和他开了一个天大的玩笑。

 

这必须是一个意外，克里斯蒂亚诺如是想到。在他的设想里，他和本坦库尔都应该把这当作是人生轨道中的一个意外，他们俩应该迅速忘了这件事，然后第二天，一切继续走上正轨。

 

但是很快，本坦库尔的态度让他意识到现实完全偏离了自己的设想。虽然不想承认和直面这个事实，但是本坦库尔现在无疑是以一个追求者的态度——不，甚至可以说，他已经单方面强硬的以克里斯蒂亚诺男朋友的身份自居了。就在他们俩发生关系以后的第三天，本坦库尔就兴奋地和克里斯蒂亚诺规划着休假时的安排——他甚至想好了要去哪里度假。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺没有反应过来，他甚至还在为淋浴间里发生的意外而尴尬，在听完了本坦库尔的度假规划后，他不敢置信地开口：

 

“是我理解的那个意思吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺以为是自己听漏了其中某个重要细节，“你说要和我一起去度假？”

 

本坦库尔盯着克里斯蒂亚诺因为惊讶而睁大的棕色眼睛，真是不可思议，到底为什么一个三十岁男人的眼睛还会这样清澈？他一边这样想一边微笑着回答：“是的，如果我没有搞错的话，克里斯现在应该还是单身吧，那休假时我们俩刚好可以一起去度假。”

 

克里斯蒂亚诺目瞪口呆，他无论如何也没想到事情会这样发展。本坦库尔脸上的微笑一如既往，但他却莫名的从那双注视着他的黑色眼睛里和那张年轻英俊的脸上看到了一种令他不安的东西。仿佛是被野兽盯上的猎物，克里斯蒂亚诺感觉自己的背不自觉地绷紧了。

 

“我没有恋人，难道这就代表我想和你一起去度假吗？你把我搞糊涂了，这两者之间有什么必然的关系吗？”

 

本坦库尔脸上还是挂着一成不变的微笑：“当然是我在以你的追求者身份发出邀请了，或者你可以当作是一个好友的邀请——起码我们俩还算是朋友吧。”

 

我们俩之间肯定有一个人疯了。克里斯蒂亚诺看着眼前的本坦库尔想道。就在一周前，他们俩还是纯洁到不能再纯洁的队友关系，他们在球场上配合进球，在球场下礼貌寒暄，然后各走各路，本坦库尔对他还保持着对前辈的敬意，说话礼貌得体。然后，就因为一个该死的意外，他凭空多了一个追求者——一个来自和自己同球队的追求者。

 

本坦库尔诚挚热烈的目光没能打动铁石心肠的克里斯蒂亚诺，克里斯蒂亚诺面无表情：“对不起，可是我目前没有假期出去度假的打算。”

 

“那也没关系。”本坦库尔仿佛早就料到这样的结果一般坦然道，“作为一个追求者，我一定会用火热的爱意打动你的。”

 

“火热的爱意”这几个字吓了克里斯蒂亚诺一大跳，从他开始踢球到现在，见过数不胜数的狂热球迷，他们对自己也拥有“火热的爱意”；也有许多美人向自己抛来橄榄枝，试图让这位世界头号明星球员成为自己的裙下之臣。但是克里斯蒂亚诺清楚，他们的“火热爱意”是有条件的，球迷们需要自己为球队赢球，追求者们希望俘获自己作为她们在酒会上炫耀的谈资。但是本坦库尔——克里斯蒂亚诺一时间无法判断他想要从自己身上得到什么。

 

“随便你吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺终于知道自己面临的是一个棘手的大麻烦，他觉得自己无法应付这样的诡异谈话，于是像只受到惊吓的兔子一般落荒而逃。

 

不久后，他就体会到了本坦库尔口中的“年轻人的火热爱意”。在平时的训练中，本坦库尔几乎寸步不离地贴在他身边，他一转头就可以看到年轻人“充满爱意”的热烈目光。在对方火热目光的注视下，克里斯蒂亚诺连续射丢了两个点球。

 

“操！你能不能别那样看着我！”克里斯蒂亚诺恼羞成怒，愤怒地把球扔向本坦库尔。但是对方轻巧地避开了球，无辜地望着他，下一秒胳膊就又缠上了克里斯蒂亚诺的腰——他怀疑本坦库尔的胳膊长在自己腰上了。本坦库尔甚至使用了大男孩特有的撒娇技能，委屈巴巴地把头靠过去：“对不起，可是看着你的时候我实在没法控制我的眼神。”

 

本坦库尔离自己太近了，他说话时火热的呼吸就扑洒在自己耳畔，克里斯蒂亚诺颈侧的皮肤都有点发烫。今天都灵的天气有点太好了，在阳光的照射下本坦库尔的棕色眼眸像是玻璃一般闪闪发亮，让克里斯蒂亚诺不自在地移开了对视的目光。他没注意到自己的耳根已经红透了，只是尴尬地赶紧把本坦库尔搁在自己腰上的手拿开。他注意到迪巴拉已经向他们俩的方向注视了好几次。要是被别人发现了什么就完蛋了，克里斯蒂亚诺绝望地想着，忽视了自己现在局促的样子像是一个害怕被大人发现恋情的幼稚小女生。但很明显本坦库尔对此没有丝毫顾虑，他还是一次接一次的把手放上克里斯蒂亚诺腰间。

 

 

但是克里斯蒂亚诺没有想到第二次意外来得如此之快。

 

事情的起因还是一场比赛。打进了一个漂亮的弧线球的克里斯蒂亚诺异常兴奋，这是他这场比赛的第二个进球。他第一时间激动地给了助攻的迪巴拉一个火热的拥抱，还情不自禁在他颈侧吻了一下——他发誓，那个吻绝对不含任何情色与爱意的成分，他还发誓，假如时间能够倒退一分钟，他绝对不会让那个吻发生。

 

下一秒，本坦库尔的目光就让他一个激灵。是的，尽管这听起来不可思议，克里斯蒂亚诺也不愿承认，但是本坦库尔，这个几乎比他小十岁的大男孩平时总是一副笑嘻嘻的样子，抱着自己的马黛茶四处晃悠。但是有时候，他望向自己时眼里强烈的占有欲总是让克里斯蒂亚诺感到胆怯，他没法直视那双眼里过于强烈的爱意——尽管这爱意在克里斯蒂亚诺看来实在是来得莫名其妙，毫无缘由。就像此刻，克里斯蒂亚诺几乎是立刻放开了自己的手，装作若无其事的样子与别的队友拥抱庆祝。

 

“赛后更衣室里等我。”借着庆祝的由头，本坦库尔和他拥抱一下，低下头飞快地说了一句，在他肩上捏了一把，跑回了场内。他的语气很平静，但是克里斯蒂亚诺的心莫名地抖了一下，感觉自己肩上被他捏过的地方泛起一股奇怪的热意。

 

我绝对是有病，要不然为什么要听他的话在更衣室等他。克里斯蒂亚诺在心里这样评价自己。他不是很清楚本坦库尔让他留下是想和他说什么，但是绝对和自己在球场上的那个吻有关。好吧，一个吻又有什么大不了的呢？况且那只是一个感激的吻，没有任何别的意思。克里斯蒂亚诺在心里说，但是很快他就反应过来自己的反应仿佛是一个被发现不忠的妻子在面对丈夫时努力寻求解释。老天，可是我不是他妻子，他也不是我的丈夫，我为什么要解释？克里斯蒂亚诺这样想着，磨磨蹭蹭直到更衣室里只剩他们俩个时，才缓缓地站起来，慢吞吞地开口：“喂……”

 

他的话没能说完，因为在下一秒，本坦库尔就如同一只恶狼一般扑过来，将克里斯蒂亚诺按在衣柜上，恶狠狠地吻了下去。

 

这个吻来得猝不及防，克里斯蒂亚诺的后脑勺被他的力道撞得生疼，他的吻来的格外粗暴，强硬地扣开克里斯蒂亚诺的牙关，纠缠着他的舌头，逼迫他与自己交换唾液。

 

这是一个漫长得几乎令克里斯蒂亚诺窒息的吻，他的大脑一片空白，浑身的力气仿佛都被这个吻抽干了。直到克里斯蒂亚诺觉得自己呼吸都变得困难，用力地开始挣扎，本坦库尔才放开了他。

 

“你疯了吗？”克里斯蒂亚诺又羞又怒，嘴唇火辣辣的，不用看他都知道肯定是破皮了。他一把推开本坦库尔，“你又在发什么疯？”

 

本坦库尔冷冷瞟他一眼，他的眉头紧紧拧在一起，脸上少见地散发着一股戾气，冷笑道：“难道只能你亲别人，我不能亲你吗？”

 

克里斯蒂亚诺被噎住了，他没法理解这是什么逻辑，但是本坦库尔根本没有再给他开口的机会，他的嘴唇已经贴上了克里斯蒂亚诺的颈项又吻又舔，留下一个个湿热的吻痕。另一只手也悄悄下移，隔着球裤捏揉着他富有肉感的臀部。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺没有想到他会在更衣室里这样发难，等他反应过来时本坦库尔已经把他的球衣推到了胸口，咬住早已挺立的乳尖，舌尖缓缓打着圈，挑逗着敏感的乳珠。

 

“你真的疯了！”克里斯蒂亚诺紧张地环顾四周，他已经能感受到对方紧贴在自己大腿外侧的灼热的硬挺，隔着两层球裤他依然能感受到那可怖性器的硬度与滚烫的热度，这让他不由自主地想到了上次更衣室里疯狂的性爱。第二天虽然身体看起来和平时没有什么明显差别，但下体的酸痛让他走路都有点别扭，几乎一整天，克里斯蒂亚诺都担心有人发现自己的走路姿势不对劲。腿间的隐秘肉穴遭受了过分可怕的性交，花唇被玩弄到红肿，每走一步与内裤的摩擦都让他苦不堪言，娇嫩的甬道被粗暴地打开撑满，深处的软肉被顶撞摩擦，最后来自另一个男人的精液填满了自己肉穴深处的花巢，而自己则丢脸的在他身下哀求哭喊，最后被抛上高潮。

 

这种回忆几乎立刻使克里斯蒂亚诺眼角潮湿了，他已经能感受到自己隐秘贪婪的肉穴吐出了可耻的黏液，在渴求某种东西的抚慰，阴茎也微微有了抬头的趋势。仅剩的理智提醒克里斯蒂亚诺，再这样下去真的会发生一些他无法掌控的事情。

 

“呜……你快点停下！上次是我们运气好，这次真有保洁人员进来我们俩就完蛋了。”克里斯蒂亚诺气急，推着本坦库尔伏在他胸口的头，乳头被吮吸得红肿，在空气的抚慰下敏感地胀大了一圈。

 

本坦库尔停下了动作，他抬起头盯着克里斯蒂亚诺问：“那接下来能请我去你家做客吗？”

 

这句话里的情色意味实在太浓重。克里斯蒂亚诺脸涨得通红，他知道如果答应了的话那天淋浴间里的意外将再一次发生，所以他故作强硬道：“不行。”

 

本坦库尔仿佛早就料到克里斯蒂亚诺会这样反应，冷笑一声就作势要扒他的裤子。

 

“操你的。”克里斯蒂亚诺慌了，他终于相信如果自己不松口，对方真的敢就在这里做到底。他无奈地捂住脸，妥协了：“好吧好吧，现在把你的手拿下来！”

 

 

已经是凌晨两点了，迪巴拉盯着墙壁上的钟表看了一眼。足球运动员要保持至少八小时的深度睡眠，他告诉自己。

 

但是这种努力是徒劳的，只要他一闭上眼，下午更衣室里的那一幕就会在他脑海中循环播放。到现在他仍然无法接受更衣室里发生的那一切，谁会想到只是回更衣室取东西就能撞见两个队友不可告人的秘密呢？

 

他是奇怪于克里斯蒂亚诺与本坦库尔之间亲密的关系，也隐约从本坦库尔望向克里斯蒂亚诺的眼神里窥探到了些许端倪。但是他根本没有想到，或者说他不敢去想那个眼神里的意味。但现在，他不用再纠结猜测了——自己的所见已经把一切疑惑都解释清楚了。

 

凌晨两点，他们俩现在在干什么呢？迪巴拉无法控制地想象着，更衣室里的那一幕再次出现在他眼前。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺被吻得喘不过气来的窘迫，脸上浮现出的诱人的潮红，努力克制不让自己发出声来的闷哼，被拉开球衣亵玩乳尖时皱起的眉，这一切的一切他曾在梦中见到过，但今天他恍然发现，真正的克里斯要比幻想中的更生动，更诱人。

 

迪巴拉握住胀痛的性器，不自觉地把故事的另一个主角换成了自己。在下午无人的更衣室里，他用唇舌在克里斯蒂亚诺那具优美的肉体上留下自己的吻痕，而克里斯蒂亚诺会因为自己带来的愉悦与害怕被人发现的恐惧红了眼眶，自己的手顺着完美的腰线往下，浑圆挺翘的屁股，结实有力的大腿，纤细优美的小腿，他会一一用手掌抚摸，不，他也许会故意弄疼他，在他蜜色的肌肤上留下咬痕或青紫色的掐痕，用牙齿咬住他敏感脆弱的乳尖，克里斯会因为疼痛哭出来吗？不，他害怕发出声音吸引其他人，所以只能发出轻声的呜咽，睫毛上会挂满湿漉漉的泪水。然后他会……

 

就在此刻，迪巴拉仿佛从梦境中清醒过来一般，他大口地喘着气，盯着手上的白浊，眼神晦暗不明。


End file.
